


Il gatto, la volpe e la leonessa

by silveryue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryue/pseuds/silveryue
Summary: La luce del giorno giungeva soffusa, tingendosi di calde sfumature brune, mentre il profumo d’incenso stuzzicava le narici. L’insieme era inusuale ed esotico e ispirava in Sasuke un misto di curiosità e diffidenza, mentre Naruto si era subito addentrato, entusiasta, esaminando qualunque oggetto gli capitasse a tiro. Sasuke lo seguì, pur mantenendosi cautamente all’erta. Quel posto era strano.





	Il gatto, la volpe e la leonessa

**Author's Note:**

> Il gatto, la volpe e la leonessa.  
> Ovvero, quando diffidare degli sconosciuti.
> 
> Fanfic originariamente scritta nel 2012. Betareader: Khaff3 ♥  
> Buona lettura!

L’allegro tintinnio di una campanellina in vetro accompagnò l’ingresso dei due ragazzi nella variopinta bottega. Il più euforico tra i due, Naruto, aveva insistito così tanto per curiosare all’interno che Sasuke non aveva potuto fare altro che seguirlo, più per esasperazione che per altro.  
  
Il negozio si affacciava all’incrocio tra due vicoletti, tra una piccola taverna e un fioraio. Ricavate al piano terra di un’antica palazzina in mattoncini rossi, le vetrine ospitavano una grande varietà di oggetti, da raffinate lanterne in rame, a libri dalle pesanti copertine in cuoio e gioielli con pietre colorate. In una parola “cianfrusaglie”, come aveva prontamente sottolineato Sasuke, storcendo il naso. Ma Naruto era già con il naso incollato alle vetrine, in equilibrio sulle punte per sbirciare all’interno.  
  
Così erano entrati.  
  
L’ambiente era ancora più carico di chincaglierie di quanto sembrasse all’esterno. Dal soffitto pendevano lampadari e stoffe, mentre il pavimento era un labirinto di scaffali e tavolini su cui erano in bella mostra cofanetti e ceramiche, specchi e piccole statue. La luce del giorno giungeva soffusa, tingendosi di calde sfumature brune, mentre il profumo d’incenso stuzzicava le narici. L’insieme era inusuale ed esotico e ispirava in Sasuke un misto di curiosità e diffidenza, mentre Naruto si era subito addentrato, entusiasta, esaminando qualunque oggetto gli capitasse a tiro. Sasuke lo seguì, pur mantenendosi cautamente all’erta. Quel posto era strano.

“Benvenuti.”  
  
Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono nell’udire il saluto. Una donna stava andando loro incontro, sorridente. Indossava una morbida casacca grigia, stretta in vita da una fascia che evidenziava il seno prosperoso, e portava i capelli biondo cenere legati in due code basse. Era molto bella, con gli occhi di un vellutato color miele e un piccolo simbolo viola al centro della fronte, e aveva un’aria al tempo stesso materna e selvaggia, come di giovane leonessa.  
  
Naruto si fece avanti per primo, scompigliandosi la chioma dorata con un gesto distratto e ricambiando il saluto. Sasuke accennò un breve inchino.  
  
“È la prima volta che vi vedo qui. Vi piace?” chiese la donna, indicando con cenno gli oggetti esposti.  
  
“Oh, moltissimo,” esclamò il biondino, avvicinandosi a un acchiappasogni in corda e bambù che l’aveva incuriosito.  
  
“Non avevo mai visto questo posto,” disse Sasuke.  
  
“Abbiamo aperto da poco,” rispose lei, posando sul ragazzo il suo sguardo morbido. “Il mio nome è Tsunade, sono la proprietaria del negozio. Venite, vi mostrerò qualcosa di interessante,” aggiunse, facendo strada nella bottega.

Naruto praticamente la tempestò di domande. Di tanto in tanto faceva capolino da questo o quest’altro scaffale, con qualche manufatto strano tra le mani, chiedendo spiegazioni. Più di una volta Sasuke alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato – _Insomma, chi diavolo non sa riconoscere un orologio da taschino?_ – ma Tsunade sembrava divertirsi un mondo.  
  
Complice l’euforia del biondo, in breve anche Sasuke iniziò a guardarsi intorno. Individuò un caleidoscopio di squisita fattura, in rame lavorato a sbalzo, e un paio di libri su antichi miti e leggende che sicuramente sarebbero piaciuti a suo fratello. Ma fu un oggetto in particolare ad attirare la sua attenzione: una piccola statuetta a forma di gatto, poggiata sul bancone del negozio. Il felino era elegantemente seduto, con la lunga coda che cingeva un fianco, l’espressione fiera e regale. Sasuke si avvicinò, osservandolo meglio. Il manto era lucido e nero e gli occhi, anch’essi corvini, erano due gemme in cui guizzavano sprazzi d’argento.  
  
“Bello vero?” disse Tsunade, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. “L’ha realizzato a mano un mio vecchio amico. Gli occhi sono in ematite, vedi come riflettono la luce? Sono pietre molto antiche...” La donna sorrise. “Ah, ma è l’unico oggetto dell’intero negozio non in vendita. È un regalo. Il mio... diciamo... il mio portafortuna.”  
  
Sasuke era ammaliato.  
  
Vedendolo così assorto, Naruto si avvicinò al bancone. “Ti assomiglia!” ridacchiò.  
  
“Dici?”  
  
“Certo. Mantello nero, occhi scuri... e quell’espressione misteriosa, insondabile.” La voce di Naruto era diventata bassa, carezzevole, e l’altro ragazzo si voltò, colpito da quelle parole.  
  
“Insomma, quel gatto se la tira proprio come te, Sasuke!” aggiunse Naruto, ridacchiando divertito. Il moro aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidito, ma ignorò platealmente la provocazione, tornando alla sua precedente fonte di interesse.  
  
“Ti piacciono i gatti?” mormorò allora Tsunade in direzione di Naruto e il giovane restò spiazzato da quella che sembrò un’affermazione, più che una domanda.  
  
“Sì! Beh... sì e no... Cioè, sono belli. E affascinanti,” iniziò, vago. “Mi attrae il loro modo di vivere. Sono così fieri e indipendenti. Ma non riesco mai a capire cosa pensano davvero, cosa vogliono. Sono sfuggenti e orgogliosi, e questo mi fa impazzire...” rispose, poggiando inconsapevolmente i suoi occhi azzurri su Sasuke. Lo conosceva da anni. Lo amava... da quanto ormai? Ma i sentimenti del moro continuavano a restare un mistero. Come i gatti.  
  
“Il trucco è smettere di cercare di capirli e lasciare che siano loro ad aprirsi a te,” disse Tsunade.  
  
“Mi piacerebbe tanto...” mormorò Naruto, assorto.  
  
“Oh, bene. E tu che ne dici, Sasuke?”  
  
“Mh...” rispose il ragazzo, annuendo tra sé e sé. Per tutto il tempo la sua attenzione era rimasta sulla statuetta e aveva seguito distrattamente il dialogo. Adorava come la posa del felino, pur nella sua staticità, trasmettesse forza ed eleganza; era come se il gatto potesse alzarsi da un momento all’altro, stiracchiandosi e iniziando ad aggirarsi indisturbato per il negozio. Ma il suo sguardo era stato catturato soprattutto dagli occhi. Le pietre parevano liquide, come la superficie di un lago sfiorata dalla luna. Ma a un tratto sembrarono cambiare colore, tingendosi di rosso. Un rosso cupo e vivo. Rosso come il sangue...  
  
“Guarda, Sasuke!”  
  
La voce squillante di Naruto lo fece sobbalzare. Intontito, Sasuke si voltò verso il biondo, che aveva tra le mani una collanina in cuoio da cui pendeva una pietra turchese. “Ti piace?” chiese il biondo.  
  
“Nh.”  
  
Naruto dovette interpretare il mugugno come un sì, perché ridacchiò deliziato e si allacciò la cordicella al collo. Sasuke tornò a scrutare la statuetta. Gli occhi erano neri. Placidamente, indiscutibilmente, neri.  
  
“Quanto viene la collana?” chiese Naruto alla donna.  
  
“Nah, niente!”  
  
“Cosa? No, non posso accett-”  
  
“È un regalo. Mi sei simpatico ragazzino,” tagliò corto Tsunade. E così facendo guadagnò un abbagliante sorriso, come non ne vedeva da tanti, troppi, anni.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Naruto camminava rigirando tra le dita la sua nuova collanina. Gli piaceva il modo in cui la pietra azzurra risplendeva, illuminandosi con i raggi della sera, ed era ancora più contento per il fatto di averla ricevuta in regalo.  
  
Sasuke, al contrario, sembrava stranamente pensieroso. Più del solito, almeno. Non che fosse un esempio di loquacità, ma da quando erano usciti dal negozio non aveva detto una sola parola, limitandosi a camminare in silenzio, le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
  
Erano ormai arrivati al belvedere della città, laddove i vicoletti si aprivano sul mare, affacciandosi sul piccolo golfo incendiato dal tramonto. Naruto adorava quel luogo, capace di trasmettergli un’avvolgente serenità, e si appoggiò al muretto del belvedere, sporgendosi. Diversi metri più in basso le onde si abbattevano sulle rocce in una danza di spuma e odore salmastro. Il ragazzo inspirò a pieni polmoni, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dal vento che risaliva il muraglione. Completamente rilassato, non era preparato a ciò che successe.  
  
Senza preavviso alcuno Sasuke gli si fece vicino, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, e istantaneamente Naruto si irrigidì, incapace di respirare. Spiazzandolo, il moro avvicinò il viso ai suoi capelli, giusto tra la nuca e l’orecchio. Sembrava lo stesse... annusando, sfiorandolo con tocchi lievi. Di certo, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, le gambe di Naruto erano diventate improvvisamente inconsistenti, così come il suo cervello.  
  
“Hai un buon odore. L’hai sempre avuto,” mormorò Sasuke, stringendo la presa sul bacino dell’altro in un gesto al tempo stesso intimo e possessivo.  
  
Ma così inaspettatamente come era iniziato, il contatto finì.  
  
Naruto si voltò, frastornato, solo per vedere Sasuke affiancarlo e salire sul muraglione in un paio di agili balzi, riprendendo tranquillamente a camminare. Con una stretta allo stomaco, Naruto osservò i pochi centimetri che separavano il ragazzo dal vuoto. “Sasuke!” esclamò. “Cosa diavolo fai?”  
  
“Perché?” Il ragazzo si era voltato, dando le spalle al baratro e causando un nuovo moto di panico nel biondo. Ma lui sembrava completamente a suo agio, mentre un sorriso beffardo gli adornava il viso e il tramonto incendiava il suo profilo.  
  
Naruto era senza fiato. Difficile dire se per la paura o per l’emozione di vedere Sasuke sotto una luce completamente nuova. Come se un sentimento primordiale stesse crescendo nel suo petto, facendolo sentire potente, desiderato, capace di realizzare qualsiasi suo desiderio.  
  
Un brivido solleticò la nuca di Naruto. Per un attimo il ragazzo ebbe la sensazione di aver percepito qualcosa di essenziale, ma rapidamente come era arrivato il pensiero sfumò, nell’esatto momento in cui Sasuke scese agilmente dalle mura, avvicinandosi. Il giovane prese a fissarlo, assorto, come se avesse focalizzato tutta l'attenzione su Naruto e al tempo stesso guardasse altrove, lontano, attirato da una luce visibile a lui soltanto.  
  
E lo baciò.  
  
Le sue labbra, umide e fresche, si poggiarono su quelle di Naruto in un leggero lambirsi. In contrasto con la delicatezza del tocco, una mano del moro era salita a stringere il fianco del ragazzo, attirandolo a sé. Naruto socchiuse gli occhi proprio mentre gli ultimi raggi del sole accarezzavano la sua pelle – e i capelli corvini di Sasuke – un attimo prima di sparire in mare.

Il moro catturò un labbro di Naruto. Lo sfiorò con la punta della lingua, malizioso, prima di scostarsi e mormorare un “Andiamo”, riprendendo il cammino. Al biondo non sfuggì il modo in cui le dita del ragazzo scivolarono via dal suo fianco solo all'ultimo momento, leggere e sinuose come un fremito.  
  
La direzione presa da Sasuke era chiara e Naruto si ritrovò a seguirlo prima ancora di ritrovare la piena consapevolezza dei suoi passi. Stretta tra le sue dita, la pietra azzurra della collana che aveva al collo catturò gli ultimi riflessi del giorno, adornandosi di riflessi purpurei.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

L'appartamento di Naruto era un piccolo attico all'ultimo piano di un’antica palazzina arroccata nel centro del borgo. L'intonaco bianco, una volta splendente come le perle dell’oceano, affrontava al meglio la sua personale battaglia con l'aria salmastra, cedendo qui e lì con piccole crepe e rugose increspature. La sistemazione era quanto di meglio Naruto potesse permettersi col suo lavoro part-time, ma lui ne era fiero come se fosse una piccola reggia. Accogliente nella sua semplicità, era la sua piccola conquista. In quell'angolo di mondo dove il vento portava racconti lontani, a lui bastava spalancare le finestre per far entrare il profumo del mare.  
  
Il ragazzo amava il suo piccolo rifugio e ancora di più adorava quando Sasuke vi passava del tempo, anche se solo per una birra sorseggiata sul balconcino della cucina, chiacchierando sotto le stelle. Ma in quel momento era troppo nervoso per apprezzare la presenza dell’altro. Appena entrati, Sasuke si era diretto in bagno e lui si era avvicinato al lavello, sperando che un sorso d'acqua potesse aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee.  
  
Speranza vana.  
  
Quando il moro lo raggiunse, Naruto stava immobile davanti alla finestra, cercando di trovare una spiegazione al comportamento del moro. Poteva ancora avvertire il suo tocco sulle labbra, così come la tensione che riempiva l’aria e rallentava i suoi movimenti, impedendogli di girarsi. Sasuke aderì col torace alla sua schiena, lasciando correre il respiro caldo sul collo del ragazzo, finché all'improvviso lo morse, affondando i denti nella pelle dorata. Naruto sentì le gambe cedere nello stesso istante in cui un boato gli esplose nel cervello e istintivamente piegò il collo, lasciando che Sasuke vi imprimesse una scia di marchi rossi mentre le sue mani scivolarono in avanti, sfiorandogli il ventre. _Dio!_ Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più spinti – e ne aveva avuti. Oh, se ne aveva avuti – le sensazioni erano state così intense.  
  
"Sasuke..." Il ragazzo tentò di appigliarsi al suo ultimo barlume di lucidità ma la mente sfuggiva, sinuosa, impedendogli di afferrare qualunque pensiero. Si sentiva come ubriaco.  
  
"Lo so che mi vuoi," mormorò il moro, trovando la conferma delle sue parole nell’eccitazione che incontrò sotto le dita.  
  
Naruto tremò, senza fiato, voltandosi in cerca dell’altro. Gli rubò un bacio, poi un altro, famelico, correndo con le mani nei capelli scuri e lasciandosi stordire dal suo sapore. Lo toccò sulla schiena, sui fianchi e poi – curioso – sotto la maglietta, a scoprire la consistenza della sua pelle. Sasuke afferrò una ciocca bionda, fissando Naruto negli occhi, respirando a un soffio dalla sua bocca. Uno scambio di sguardi reso liquido dalla consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo, prima di precipitare nuovamente l’uno nell’altro. Si sarebbero persi, bruciati, ma nessuno dei due si sarebbe fermato.

I vestiti formarono una scia silenziosa fino alla camera da letto. Sasuke sospinse Naruto sul letto, sfilandogli i boxer un attimo prima di liberare anche se stesso dall’ingombro degli ultimi indumenti. Naruto fece appena in tempo a raggiungere il suo comodino – e il lubrificante conservato al suo interno – prima che Sasuke gli stringesse i polsi, forte, sovrastandolo. La sensazione dei loro bacini premuti l'uno contro l'altro fu troppo intensa per poter trattenere oltre i gemiti e istintivamente Naruto sollevò i fianchi, ricercando un maggiore contatto, beandosi dei movimenti dell’altro ragazzo.  
  
La stanza si riempì di suoni umidi e sospiri, mentre entrambi scivolavano tra le spire di un piacere troppo a lungo negato, perdendo il contatto con la realtà.  
  
Naruto lasciò che Sasuke lo preparasse come meglio desiderava. La testa vorticava, leggera, mentre il ragazzo si abbandonava alla sensazione di essere penetrato dalle dita dell’altro. Persino il letto, alle sue spalle, perse consistenza, mentre Sasuke chiamava il suo nome – lo invocava – sfiorandogli il sesso per concedergli un minimo di sollievo. E quando Sasuke entrò in lui, gemendo piano, persino il dolore si trasformò presto in estasi. Le sensazioni si rincorsero e si amplificarono, totalizzanti, mentre i movimenti divennero più fluidi e profondi. A una spinta particolarmente forte Naruto gettò indietro la testa, urlando. _Calore._ C’era calore ovunque.  
  
Sasuke pretese ogni cosa del biondo, reclamandone ogni sospiro e bramando la consapevolezza di essere la sua completa fonte di piacere, beandosi delle mani del ragazzo tra i capelli, delle sue unghie sulla schiena. Sollevò le gambe dell’altro, avvolgendole intorno alla vita e affondando in lui con maggiore abbandono mentre con una mano gli avvolse il pene, stimolandolo. Naruto sentì sopraggiungere l’orgasmo come un’esplosione che scoppiò nel cervello e nel sesso, travolgente. Aveva cercato le labbra di Sasuke, un attimo prima di venire.

Sasuke sorrise, ben sapendo che Naruto non l’avrebbe notato, troppo occupato a riprendere contatto con la realtà. Sollevandosi fece voltare il biondo, lasciando che trovasse una posizione comoda tra le lenzuola sfatte prima di entrare nuovamente in lui, ammaliato dal movimento languido della sua schiena in risposta alle spinte profonde.  
  
Naruto si puntellò sui gomiti, sollevando i fianchi per andare incontro al ragazzo alle sue spalle mentre nuovi sospiri presero forma.  
  
Il moro non ebbe bisogno di conferme per capire che Naruto era ancora eccitato.  
  
"Sasuke..." implorò.  
  
"Dillo."  
  
Il biondo gemette, senza fiato.  
  
"Dillo, Naruto. Voglio sentirtelo dire."  
  
"Ti prego. _Ah!_ Ti prego Sasuke, fammi venire di nuovo."  
  
Il ragazzo sentì la mano del moro avvolgere la sua erezione. "Tutte le volte che vuoi, Naruto. Tutte le volte che vuoi."  
  
Naruto affondò il viso nelle lenzuola, sospirando. Quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Naruto si rigirò pigramente nel letto, schivando i raggi del sole che inondavano la stanza di luce, infiltrandosi tra le imposte socchiuse. Stiracchiò i muscoli, ancora avvolti dal torpore, lasciando che gli ultimi ricordi di un sogno sfumassero nella memoria. Ricordava un cielo azzurro e nuvole spumose. Ricordava la pioggia assieme al sole e la meraviglia di scoprire gocce di pioggia scintillanti come diamanti. Qualcuno chiamava il suo nome, cercando di farsi udire al di sopra del turbinio del vento. Per un attimo gli era parso di udire la sua stessa voce e aveva catturato un pensiero. Doveva ricordare qualcosa di importante.  
  
Il ragazzo si sollevò di scatto, soffocando un lamento quando la luce gli ferì gli occhi, impietosa. Impiegò qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco la stanza. Fece correre lo sguardo sulle lenzuola sfatte, oscillando tra confezioni di preservativi e chiazze abbastanza eloquenti da farlo arrossire. Sfregò una mano sul viso, mentre confuse sequenze della notte precedente si ricomposero in un unico flusso di immagini.  
  
“Cazzo.”  
  
La sua voce risuonò nell’appartamento silenzioso. Naruto non ebbe bisogno di alzarsi, per capire di essere solo.

Il ragazzo fece lo stesso il giro della casa, casomai Sasuke avesse deciso di appostarsi in cucina o appropriarsi del bagno. Come immaginava, non c’era nessuno. Durante la perlustrazione ne approfittò per raccogliere vestiti seminati un po’ ovunque e riportare un minimo d’ordine in camera da letto.  
  
Conosceva troppo bene Sasuke per illudersi che fosse uscito a comprare qualcosa per colazione, ma ugualmente tese l’orecchio a ogni suono proveniente dall’esterno. Erano da poco passate le otto, non aveva nessun impegno per il resto della mattinata, poteva aspettare.  
  
Resistette poco meno di tre minuti prima di impugnare il cellulare e chiamare il moro. Una voce metallica gracchiò nel suo orecchio, fastidiosa. Sasuke aveva il telefono spento.

Naruto vagò per l’appartamento come un animale in gabbia, nervoso. Fu il suo riflesso nello specchio del bagno a scuoterlo, graffiante come una frustata. Aveva un succhiotto enorme sul lato destro del collo ed evidenti segni di morsi su quello sinistro. C’era un graffio sul labbro arrossato. Ma soprattutto, c’era una luce nel suo sguardo, barlume di conquista. Quelle erano labbra che avevano baciato ed erano state baciate con la stessa impetuosa passione. Quello che vedeva era un corpo che portava i segni di un desiderio impresso nella memoria come fuoco. La voce di Sasuke era stata reale, come le sue mani che non avevano smesso di cercarlo per ore intere, finché non erano crollati l’uno sull’altro, esausti.  
  
Eppure c’era stata una nebbia che aveva avvolto la mente di Naruto, impalpabile come la condensa di un sospiro in una sera d’autunno. E ora che si era dissipata, aveva lasciato crescere al suo posto un peso che si era annidato nel petto del ragazzo. Curiosamente, proprio all’altezza del cuore.

Naruto prese la sua decisione.  
  
Doveva trovare Sasuke. Ma prima ancora – pensò, fissando collanina che gli cingeva il collo – doveva tornare da quella donna e pretendere delle spiegazioni.  
  
C’erano domande vitali che esigevano una risposta.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Il ragazzo camminò svelto tra i vicoli del borgo, scivolando silenziosamente tra chi, mattutino, animava le stradine nelle prime ore del giorno. Una brezza fresca gli solleticò il viso mentre ripercorse le vie attraversate la sera precedente. All’orizzonte un fronte nuvoloso pareva in procinto di assediare la città, tingendo il mare di riflessi scuri. In lontananza risuonò il cupo brontolio di un tuono.  
  
Naruto strinse i pugni nel riconoscere, in lontananza, le familiari vetrine della bottega, la sua risolutezza più ferma che mai. Arrivò alla porta carico come una belva all’attacco, ma dovette scontrarsi con la cruda realtà. Il negozio era chiuso.  
  
Non si preoccupò di soffocare l’imprecazione che, fragorosa, risuonò nella viuzza semideserta.

Il ragazzo prese a sorvegliare l’ingresso, camminando impazientemente per tutta la lunghezza delle vetrine e intervallando il pattugliamento solo per sbirciare all’interno in cerca di qualche segno di vita. Niente.  
  
Lanciando uno sguardo agli oggetti all’interno, Naruto si ritrovò a pensare alla serata precedente. Era assurdo. Insomma, cosa ci faceva lì? Cosa sperava di trovare? Lui e Sasuke erano usciti e a un tratto l’altro ragazzo aveva deciso di azzerare la distanza che c’era tra loro due, decidendo che baciarlo e portarlo a letto era un’idea migliore rispetto a ciò che erano. Che poi, cos’è che erano? Amici, certo. Più di questo, erano il completamento l’uno dell’altro. Due pianeti che orbitavano in sincronia, ora avvicinandosi, ora separandosi, ma sempre legati da un’invisibile attrazione. Eppure c’era sempre stato un velo tra loro, a separare qualsiasi contatto più profondo. Il loro rapporto era sempre stato così: si cercavano, intrecciavano le loro vite assieme, di tanto in tanto litigavano – arrivando anche alle mani, se necessario – senza mai uscire dai binari dell’amicizia. Tuttavia, all’improvviso Sasuke aveva deciso di volere di più. Niente di incredibile. Succedeva ogni giorno, in tutti gli angoli del mondo, fin dalla notte dei tempi.  
  
Quindi... cosa ci faceva lui lì, di fronte a una bottega chiusa?  
  
Eppure non riusciva ad andarsene. L’istinto gli diceva di aspettare, perché – per quanto sembrasse illogico – qualcosa di importante era successo in quel posto, il giorno prima.

Naruto era così perso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse della presenza alle sue spalle.  
  
“Buongiorno.”  
  
Il ragazzo per poco non urlò, voltandosi e incontrando lo sguardo smaliziato della proprietaria del negozio. La donna non si trattenne dal ridere, evidentemente la sua espressione doveva avere qualcosa di estremamente comico. O di terrorizzato, anche.  
  
Naruto si sforzò di ritrovare la compostezza perduta, schiarendosi la voce. “Dobbiamo parlare,” esordì, piantando le mani sui fianchi.  
  
Tsunade sollevò un sopracciglio, senza che il sorriso svanisse dalle sue labbra. Tra le mani aveva un mazzo di fresie dai colori delicati come un’alba di primavera. “D’accordo,” disse, avvicinandosi all’ingresso. “Vieni, ti preparerò un tè.”  
  
Il ragazzo esitò.  
  
“Non mangio mica,” lo schernì la donna, aprendo la porta. “Entra. Non avrai paura?”  
  
La provocazione risuonò come un mantra nel petto del giovane, che immediatamente sollevò il mento, spavaldo, muovendo un passo verso l’entrata.

“NARUTO!”  
  
Il ragazzo si immobilizzò, sorpreso. A pochi metri da lui Sasuke avanzava deciso, rivolgendo alla donna un’occhiata a dir poco furente. E poi fece una cosa completamente imprevista. Abbracciò Naruto. Avvicinandosi alle sue spalle gli passò le braccia attorno al torace, attirandolo a sé. Il biondo barcollò un attimo, colto alla sprovvista, prima di percepire il calore del ragazzo. Se ne lasciò avvolgere.  
  
“Sasuke... Dov’eri?”  
  
“Avevo bisogno di riflettere. Da solo.”  
  
“E cosa ci fai qui? Come hai fatto a-”  
  
“Idiota. Sei così prevedibile,” tagliò corto Sasuke, spostando poi la sua attenzione verso la donna. “Stagli lontano,” ringhiò.  
  
Tsunade, dal canto suo, non sembrava per nulla intimorita dal tono minaccioso. Né sorpresa. “È _il tuo ragazzo_ a volermi chiedere qualcosa,” replicò tranquilla.  
  
Naruto batté un paio di volte le palpebre nel recepire le parole scelte dalla donna. E boccheggiò quando il moro, in tutta risposta, aumentò la presa attorno al suo petto. C’era qualcosa che decisamente continuava a sfuggirgli.  
  
“È così, Naruto?”  
  
Le parole di Sasuke, mormorate a un soffio dal suo orecchio, si trasformarono in un brivido che corse ad annidarsi nello stomaco. _Concentrati, dannazione._ Naruto si schiarì la voce, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. “Ieri è successo qualcosa, qui,” esordì. “Non so spiegare cosa. Ma quando siamo usciti dal negozio, Sasuke sembrava completamente... diverso. Come se non fosse più lui. Come se qualcosa... _qualcuno_ guidasse le sue azioni.”  
  
“Naruto non dire idioz-”  
  
Sasuke si interruppe non appena una mano del biondo si poggiò sulle sue, al centro del petto. Naruto era serio. Risoluto e tremendamente serio. Poteva sentirlo dalla sottile tensione dei muscoli, come se stesse raccogliendo energie prima di scattare in avanti. Quella, per lui, era una questione d’importanza vitale e non avrebbe desistito finché non avesse trovato tutte le risposte che cercava.  
  
Tsunade, d’altra parte, continuava ad osservarlo interessata. “Vuoi dirmi che non era lui, il ragazzo che era con te ieri sera?” gli chiese.  
  
Naruto esitò e Sasuke poté sentire il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, potenti e inquieti.  
  
“No,” risposte finalmente il ragazzo, nessuna traccia di esitazione nella voce. “Era lui. So che era lui, però...” Naruto prese un respiro, prima di continuare. “Però è come se si fosse materializzata una realtà che solo io avevo desiderato. Non posso convivere con il dubbio che questa sia una menzogna. Che lui non volesse davvero quello che è successo. Che lui non volesse _me_!”  
  
Naruto sentì la stretta attorno al suo torace aumentare d’intensità. Sasuke era lì, era con lui più reale che mai, eppure il nodo che gli stringeva la gola non accennava a sciogliersi. Non si era nemmeno accorto di avere gli occhi velati di lacrime.  
  
"C'è un antico proverbio, tra la mia gente," disse Tsunade, con una nuova morbidezza ad addolcirle la voce. " _Tutto ciò che accade, l’uomo ha desiderato._ ”  
  
Naruto sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, l’incertezza ben visibile sul suo viso. “Cosa vuol dire?” chiese.  
  
La donna gli sorrise. “Vuol dire che può accaderci solo ciò che desideriamo. O, se preferisci, che non può accaderci nulla che non abbiamo desiderato. Però questo vale solo quando siamo realmente padroni della nostra vita, perché spesso gli esseri umani dimenticano come esprimere un desiderio. Troppo spesso gli esseri umani hanno il terrore di riconoscere ciò che realmente vogliono." Tsunade portò il mazzo di fiori al viso, annusandone la fragranza. “Quello che è successo qui, ieri, è che entrambi avete avuto il coraggio di desiderare.”  
  
Alle parole della donna, Naruto sentì come un fiume caldo sgorgare dal suo petto e trascinare via tutte le tensioni. Improvvisamente ogni cosa era chiara. Non in un modo esprimibile a parole, forse, ma in maniera sottile, istintiva. Come se ogni tassello fosse andato al suo posto e lui si trovasse al centro di un disegno perfetto.  
  
Il sollievo sul suo viso fu talmente evidente che Tsunade scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
  
Sasuke, d’altro canto, non aveva smesso per un attimo di abbracciare il biondo. Quando Naruto fu in grado di realizzare la situazione, avvampò bruscamente, imbarazzato. Sasuke rise. Una risata roca e bassa, prima di mormorare: “Nessuno può costringermi a fare qualcosa che non voglio, Naruto. Così come nessuno potrà convincermi a lasciarti andare, ora che sei mio.”  
  
Le sue parole furono poco più di un sussurro, ma Naruto tremò come se scosso da un boato. C’era desiderio, nella sua voce, intrecciato a una possessività che solo Sasuke poteva esprimere. E c’era dolcezza. C’era la voglia di tuffarsi in qualcosa di enorme e spaventoso e completamente sconosciuto. _Meraviglioso._  
  
Naruto comprese di essere irrimediabilmente innamorato di Sasuke e per la prima volta assaporò la sensazione di essere completamente ricambiato.

La campanellina della porta d’ingresso trillò allegra, riscuotendo Naruto.  
  
“Passate a trovarmi, uno di questi giorni. Vi inviterei a entrare ora, ma è evidente che avete altre cose a cui pensare,” disse Tsunade, dando nuovamente l’impressione essere perfettamente a conoscenza dei pensieri del biondo. “Pensandoci bene, avrei anche bisogno di un assistente,” mormorò un attimo prima di svanire all’interno della bottega, lasciando alle sue spalle solo un sottile profumo di fiori.  
  
I due ragazzi restarono immobili per qualche secondo, come frastornati, prima che Naruto si girasse nell’abbraccio del moro, catturando i suoi occhi scuri. “Cosa stavi dicendo, prima?” chiese.  
  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
  
“Che sarei tuo. Che non vuoi lasciarmi andare.”  
  
Sasuke sollevò le spalle, simulando indifferenza. “Non ricordo niente del genere,” rispose. Ma già le sue mani erano corse ad avvolgere il viso di Naruto e un ghigno era nato sulle sue labbra, malizioso.  
  
Naruto rise, sollevato, un attimo prima di baciarlo.

Sopra di loro gabbiani volteggiavano nel cielo azzurro. La brezza marina aveva spazzato via tutte le nubi.


End file.
